The present invention relates to improved deicer compositions. More particularly, the invention is directed to molasses containing deicers which have improved corrosion resistance, and are suitable for use directly as deicers or as pre-wetting agents for solid deicers.
Solid deicers, such as rock salt (sodium chloride) and abrasives, such as sand, are commonly applied to roads and other surfaces during winter months. These solid deicers and abrasives are often pre-wetted before being stored or applied. Pre-wetting involves addition of a liquid to the solid deicer or abrasive in order to give it increased resistance to freezing, improved storage characteristics, flowability, and deicing performance. Brines of sodium chloride, calcium chloride, and magnesium chloride are often used for this purpose. Unfortunately, these chloride based materials have a tendency to accelerate corrosion of automobiles, maintenance equipment, and infrastructure. Therefore, a need exists for an improved deicer composition that is less corrosive, including a deicer composition that can be used alone or can be added to solid deicers as a pre-wetting agent.
The present invention is directed to a liquid deicer composition suitable for use as a deicer or as a pre-coat for solid deicers. The composition typically includes molasses solids, magnesium chloride, and a corrosion inhibitor. In one implementation the liquid deicer composition includes from 1.0 to 70 percent molasses solids; from 0.1 to 40 percent magnesium chloride; and from 0 to 30 percent of a corrosion inhibitor.
In specific embodiments the composition has less than 45 percent by weight molasses solids. Suitable molasses includes cane molasses, citrus molasses, wood molasses, grain molasses, and combinations thereof. The magnesium chloride may be derived from liquid bittern, including liquid bittern containing 30 percent magnesium chloride. In some implementations the bittern contains less than 20 percent magnesium chloride by weight. Suitable corrosion inhibitors include phosphate salts, such as orthophosphates, polyphosphates, pyrophosphates, and organic phosphonates. Also, triethanolamine can be used as a corrosion inhibitor in accordance with the invention.
In addition to these ingredients, the composition can also include a solid deicer, such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, urea, acetate salts, and combinations thereof. Suitable solid deicers include sodium chloride and magnesium chloride mixtures. The liquid composition can be applied by spray to the solid deicer as a pre-treatment to improve the performance and application of the solid deicer. In most implementations the liquid composition is applied to the solid deicer at a mixing facility. Alternatively, the liquid composition can be applied to the solid deicer at distributed locations, such as directly in a deicer dispensing truck. A useful composition containing a solid deicer includes 0.5 to 13 percent by weight magnesium chloride; 0.6 to 1.5 percent monosodium phosphate; 1.0 to 3.0 percent by weight molasses solids; and 82 to 96 percent by weight sodium chloride, all on a dry solids basis.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each discussed embodiment of the present invention. This is the purpose of the detailed description which follows.